


Paying The Price

by Hexus0017



Series: A Bit of Pain and Pleasure [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Public Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexus0017/pseuds/Hexus0017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rowdy and destructive night out with his friends causes Reiner to face the consequences of his actions. Please read tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night 1

“Hey Jean pull up right there! Let’s get that one.” Eren said from the bed of Jeans truck.

The truck screeched to a halt as its occupants gathered their toilet paper, eggs, tomatoes, balloons filled with paint, and various other materials before swiftly leaving the vehicle. Out from the bed of the truck came Eren, Thomas, Connie, Marco, Franz and Reiner.

“Come on guys hurry up before someone sees!” Jean called in a piercing whisper from the driver’s seat.

It was the middle of the school year and the notorious junior-senior war was in full swing. The football team had taken it upon themselves to vandalize the houses of their fellow underclassmen under the protection of the dark, cloudy Friday night. Up to this point they had already managed to successfully ruin a couple of houses. However, as the night wore on the boys somewhere along the line had gotten distracted from their primary objective. Caught up in the moment with adrenaline and the excitement coursing through their veins they began targeting the houses of innocent people.

Having kept this activity up for nearly 2 hours, they stopped at a small brick house. The house itself looked ordinary like most houses on the block. Symmetrical in nearly all aspects, 2 tall trees were planted on each side while a long entryway led to a Gothic red front door. The windows panes located on both side were covered by thick golden drapes which kept passerby's from looking inside. 

The boy’s got down quickly and went to work. The house itself had an average sized lawn so they split up, Reiner and Eren taking the left, Franz and Thomas taking the right while Connie and Marco stood watch.

Reiner made his way to the front of the house, rocketing toilet paper up and out of sight. The paper flew through the night, over the house where it disappeared. Eren meanwhile stood at a distance, throwing eggs and tomatoes in quick succession. Franz and Thomas mimicked their actions on their own side. Yolk and tomato juice dripped down the bricks onto the grass and bushes below.

“Guy’s I think someone’s coming!” Connie whispered loudly, “Reiner come on let’s get out of here!”

With the night air blowing harshly around them, Connie’s warning fell on deaf ears. Seeing his friend not moving, Eren began making his way to the blonde at the front of the house until he saw the dim flicker of light come on. Knowing there was no way he’d be able to get to his friend in time without being caught, Eren turned his head and motioned for everyone to head for the truck. The rest of the boys made their way back silently and hopped into the bed.

After successfully throwing a fresh the wad of paper over a tree Reiner saw movement from the corner of his eye. Turning his head he saw his friends already jumping into bed of the truck or making their way to the end of the sidewalk.

‘What the hell? Why are they running back to the truck?' Reiner thought ‘We didn’t even finish!’

Suddenly Reiner saw a light flicker on from the left side of his vision. He heard the unmistakable sound of a bolt being unlocked and a door opening. Reiner froze in fear as the homeowner of the house stepped outside.

“Is that who I think it is?” Franz called out from the bed, “Holy shit it is! It’s Coach Shadis! Dude Jean step on it hurry!”

“But what about Reiner?!” Jean said.

“That guys a dead man walking; it’s too late for him! Hurry up and go!” Connie yelled.

With that, Jean peeled out of Shadis’s street with a screech.

Lo and behold, Coach Shadis stood on the front doorstep of his house draped in a dark grey nightgown. Shadis looked around to see his house in disarray. Toilet paper hung from the trees and the roof of his home like Christmas decorations. Flour, eggshells and dried paint coated the once pristine lawn while yolk seeped in between the bricks. The remnants of the tomato and egg covered the front door in a yellow and opaque slime.

Shadis turned his head and saw the blonde standing with a wad of toilet paper in his hands. The blonde’s eyes were wide with fear, his body stiff as a pole.

‘Oh Reiner, not you.’ Shadis thought.

It had been approximately 3 months since he had punished the blonde that stood before him on this cool evening night. Shadis was honestly shocked to see him standing before him. He thought the punishment he’d rendered was enough (or so he thought) for Reiner. He believed the boy had gotten the full idea about behaving in both inside and outside of school. Judging from the scene he was currently witnessing that wasn't the case. He knew what he had to do.

“Braun get inside. Now.”

“Coach, look I’m so sorry. I—“

Shadis pinched the bridge of his nose. “Reiner I’m tired and extremely pissed off right now. Don’t make me start yelling and wake up the whole neighborhood. Get in the house **_now._** ” Shadis bit out as he glared daggers toward the blonde.

Reiner did as his coach said and went inside with Shadis following at his heels.

Reiner made his way inside Shadis small living room. He felt the soft carpet through the soles of his shoes as he looked around. Reiner was surprised at how nice the room was. Directly in front of him was a wide hallway which led to the back of the house. On his right was a wall with a bulky, yet pristine television. Next to the T.V was a narrow, long table that held pictures of what Reiner could only guess were family members of Shadis on both sides with a signed football on a small pedestal in the center. To his left he saw a long tan leather couch which looked practically brand new braced up against the wall. Hanging along that same wall were various group pictures of the football teams Shadis had coached throughout the years, as well as, his own.

“Wait here” Shadis said as he made his way to the back of the house.

Reiner remained locked in place, mind going into overdrive at all the torturous possibilities Shadis had planned for him. Of all the people to get caught by! It felt like God was playing some kind of cruel joke on him. He really hoped Shadis didn't call his parents. That would be the worst.

Reiner snapped his head up as he heard the approaching sound of Shadis heavy footfalls on the padded carpet. His face paled as he saw Shadis holding a folded over dark brown leather belt in his hands. With nothing needed to be said, Shadis simply approached the couch, sat, then patted his lap as an indication for Reiner to come. Reiner complied with his coaches silent command. He stripped quickly, already used to having Shadis see his exposed form. He stood there in but a pair of white briefs before his coach yanked him forward.

A sense of nostalgia washed over the burly blonde as he was set over his coaches muscular lap. He let out a deep breathe as Shadis pulled his briefs up to smooth out the wrinkles, giving the illusion of a perfect white ass ready for punishment. The soft sound of Shadis raising his hand filled his ears before it came down a second later.

SPANK SPANK SPANK

He winced in pain as the mans heavy hand fell upon him in succession. He wiggled his ass to avoid the onslaught but found himself immobilized as a firm grasp held his hips in place. The hand on his side was vice-like; no matter how hard he tried to sway his hips they remained locked in place.

Thankfully, he noticed the spanks Shadis were administering to him now were not as painful as the ones he'd been given a couple months back. Still, it hurt like hell and he was grateful he had the minuscule protection of his briefs. He could already feel the burn beginning to set in.

Shadis hand struck swift and true hitting the center of both cheeks. Nothing but the sound of bare skin slapping cotton covered skin rang out through the silent living room.

SPANK SPANK SPANK

Shadis watched as his students butt bounced up and down slightly within the confines of the tight briefs. He could see his students muscles clench as his hand rained down steadily on his upturned rear. He had to admit, he missed spanking his student like this. He didn't know why but there was something mildly entertaining about slapping that bubble butt over and over. Then again, maybe he was just a little sadistic. Yet he couldn't deny the truth: The boy really did have a fine pair of glutes on him.

Shadis paused in his ministrations to check his work. Taking the bottom left corner of Reiner's briefs he yanked it up, revealing the naked, pink skin of his student's brawny butt underneath. He shook his head in displeasure. 'Definitely not red enough to get the point' he thought to himself. 

He brought his hand down once more this time so the entirety of his hand could swallow up Reiner's bare cheek leaving no inch of flesh unpunished. He lightly rubbed the abused flesh, feeling the smooth skin of his students derriere beneath his fingers. He wanted to make sure his student felt the full pain of his spanks.

All the while Reiner bit down on his lip to stifle his cries. This spanking, while less intense, was different from the last one he had been given by Shadis. Last time the pain had radiated around only one place but this time it felt like his whole ass, even part of his upper thighs were on fire. It was a totally different experience from last time and he couldn't tell just yet which one he'd rather be subjected to.

Smirking at his work so far, Shadis moved on to the next area for punishment. He exposed the naked flesh of Reiner's other cheek getting to work on the neglected orb of skin. Reiner grunted in pain as his right cheek was mercilessly assaulted next, heat and pain rising as the seconds ticked by.

"So tell me Reiner, do you enjoy being spanked like this?" Shadis said as he brought his hand down to swat the naked flesh. He left his hand to rest there, taking a firm grasp of the heated, muscular orb. He received a loud hiss in reply.

"N-No coach" Reiner huffed. Although if were being honest with himself he kind of enjoyed this little private time between the two of them. He knew Shadis only punished him because he cared, so he found moments like these to be a somewhat intimate father-son experience (even though they weren't by any means related). He'd never say that out loud though. He'd rather have Shadis wallop his ass all night before admitting to that.

"Then why have you been acting up?" Shadis asked. He resumed his punishment, bringing his hand down just a little faster.

"Come on coach it was just a bit of harmless fun" Reiner said as he dug his nails into the carpet.

He let out a loud yelp as a particularly hard slap seared its way through his sensitive skin.

"You know damn well I don't consider what you boys were doing to be 'harmless fun'" Shadis said as he continued to pummel his students backside.

"I'm sorry coach it won't happen again." Reiner said in between harsh slaps.

Coach Shadis snorted, grabbing the ignored leather belt from the side of the couch. "You're damn right it won't happen again." Taking both ends in his hands he pulled them together swiftly, letting the snap of the hide pierce the silence.

Reiner immediately began to panic writhing in his coaches lap for some way of escape. He efforts became fruitless as Shadis placed a long secure leg over his own.

"Please coach not the belt!" Reiner pleaded as he swiftly moved his hand to cover his cheeks. Memories of his dad's whippings and unfiltered drunken rage flooded his mind as he felt tears prick his eyes. He let out a yelp of pain and retracted his hand as he felt the leather material strike his palm.

"You know better than to put your hand there boy" Shadis growled, "You'll get extra if you do that again"

Reluctantly, Reiner heeded his coaches warning and placed his hand back down on the carpet.

Taking both corners his students underwear Shadis pulled upwards, the stretchy material wedging itself snugly between Reiner's cheeks. He looked up to see watery eyes stare back at him, begging for him to stop. But Shadis held firm. He needed to show his student there were consequences for his actions. With that he brought the belt up raising it high only to have it come whizzing down a second later.

Reiner's scream rang out from the surprising rise in pain and intensity. He could feel the burning remnants of where the belt had left its mark. The sting of the rough leather left a lingering pain only to be replaced with the full force of another whipping. A single tear from each socket rolled down Reiner's face as he endured his coach's punishment.

He ducked his head down in shame as strike after painful strike landed upon his upturned rear. It felt as though welts were rising from underneath his skin, pronouncing themselves as evidence for his wrongdoings. If there was one thing he knew for sure is that he was going to have difficulty sitting down tomorrow.

In the end Shadis had decided to administer twenty more whippings to Reiner's punished ass. He'd made sure to give them at a tortuously slow pace. He wanted his naughty student to feel the full burn before he was subjected to another. Once done he let Reiner off his lap.

Reiner got up quickly, wanting so badly to rub his abused cheeks. Yet he knew he couldn't unless his coach permitted it. He looked up at the man with pleading eyes, begging to relieve the burn in his backside. Shadis nodded his head in understanding. The blonde jock audibly groaned as he pulled his briefs down to grasp at his hot flesh. He massaged the entirety of his cheeks as best he could while listening to his coaches words:

“Look, it’s late and I’m tired so be grateful I let you off easy. Now go jump in the shower and head to bed.” Shadis commanded, “It’s the first one on the right, the guest bedroom is right next door” Shadis then gathered up Reiner’s dirty heap of clothes from the floor. “I’ll wash these in the morning for you. Now go, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.” Reiner nodded before making his way to the back of the house with his head down. Before he could leave though, he was pulled in for a hug; strong warm arms wrapped around him. Reiner wiped his eyes on his coaches nightshirt as they stood there for a moment, all while his coach rubbed his back lovingly. They pulled away soon after. "Ok now get to bed" Shadis said.

Before Reiner jumped into the shower he turned to examine the damage in the mirror. His ass was a bright red in the middle, complementing shades of pink lining the edges of his perky backside. He groaned as he saw multiple imprints of Shadis hand displayed across his cheeks as well as a single streak of red from the leather belt. 'Oh well, better than actual welts' he thought before jumping into the shower. He let out a sigh of relief as the jets did wonders to cool his burning buns. 

Now entirely clean Reiner made his way into the guest bedroom, to find Shadis hadn't laid out any sort of sleeping attire for him. He shrugged it off, figuring he'd just shamelessly sleep in his underwear. Plopping down on the soft full size bed he snaked his hands beneath his briefs to massage his aching ass. What he wouldn't give right now for that green goo Shadis had given him a couple months back. Relaxing into the soft silky sheets the entire days event’s had left him physically and emotionally exhausted; his eyelids soon weighed down on him, sleep taking him swiftly.


	2. Day 2

The early morning rays of sun filtered in through the curtained window waking Reiner Braun from his slumber. He groggily opened his eyes and felt a heavy hand on his rear end, rubbing soothing circles in a rhythmic fashion.

"Rise and shine Reiner" Coach Shadis said with a smile.

A groan of pleasure came from him in response.He shut his eyes once again, subdued by the relaxing touch.

Shadis let out a tsk at his student's laziness. 'Maybe he needs a little gentle persuasion to get him up' Shadis thought.

Giving his students rump one final rub he swiftly brought his hand down. Reiner's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he felt the familiar sting of his coaches hand. On reflex, he brought his own palm to cover his backside only for it to be pinned to the small of his back by Shadis's powerful grip. Shadis alternated between cheeks, reheating his students rear end at a rapid pace with no hint of letting up. For the next couple of minutes the room was filled with nothing but grunts of pain and the sound of Shadis hand coming down on Reiner's brief covered rear.

"Awake now Braun?" Shadis said as he enthusiastically patted his students rump.

Reiner groaned and huffed silently in response as his coach rubbed his backside.

"Good. Now I want you to listen to me very carefully. This morning I decided to notify your parents about what happened last night."

Reiner shot up, eyes wide with fear at the thought of his parents knowledge of his antics last night. "What?! Coach no! Look I'm sorry for what--"

"Reiner, don't interrupt me when I'm speaking" Shadis said sternly.

"Look I'll cut your grass, stay late for practice, anything just--"

Before Reiner knew it he was being manhandled onto his coaches lap receiving yet another swift volley of spanks. 

"Are you going to interrupt me again?" Shadis said, hand raised threateningly in the air.

Reiner shook his head furiously as he was let up to sit down beside his coach.

"Now I talked over what happened yesterday with your father. You have two choices. Either I take you back to your parents right now and let them deal with you; from what your father hinted you'd be getting a good whipping once you got home as well as 3 months of being grounded minimum, which includes not going to your senior prom."

Reiner let out a groan in response covering his face with both hands.

Shadis frowned down at the young man before continuing. "Or you can stay with me for the weekend and you'll be punished as I see fit. That means I would be your "parent" so to speak, for the next two days. You would be subject to chores as well as other household duties but rest assured you would not be grounded once you got home."

Reiner nodded in understanding. He brought his hands beneath his chin thinking which punishment he'd prefer over the other.

"So what's your choice Braun?" Shadis asked after a long pause.

He looked up uncertainly. "How do I know you both won't just punish me anyways?"

Shadis gave a small reassuring smile placing his hand on Reiner's shoulder. "It's a promise between fathers; we'll both keep our word"

This helped to calm Reiner's nerves significantly. "Ok, I'll stay with you coach." He smiled as he had now been given the opportunity to spend more time with the man he considered his second father.

"Good. Now stand up" Shadis commanded. He pulled the young man toward him, explaining his expectations as he pulled down Reiner's briefs. He led his student to the living room. "You will either address me as sir or whatever you call your own father; you will help me set the table and wash your own dishes, as well as pick up after yourself. Since you're going to be my son for the weekend I don't want this place looking like a pig sty. I also expect you to do your homework and study in the evening: your parents dropped off your books so you have no excuses. I'll help you with your studies if you need it. Understand?"

"Yeah sir. I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Um is there a reason why I'm uh you know... naked?" Reiner said, motioning to his lack of clothing.

"Ah yes." Shadis smiled sinisterly, "In case I catch you breaking one of my rules, and since you're obviously not allowed out without my supervision, you will only be wearing either your briefs or nothing at all during your stay here."

"Uh so then can I put on my underwear now?" Reiner said pointing to the briefs Shadis held in his hand. He was beginning to feel a bit awkward walking around his coaches house in his birthday suit.

"No not yet" Shadis said leading him to the couch.

"Why?"

"Because you're about to get your punishment right now" he said, forcing Reiner to sprawl out on the leather couch.

He waved Reiner's briefs in front of him before dropping them on the carpet. "You can have these when you're punishment is over."

With that Shadis, went to the kitchen to bring out a wooden spatula and pull his belt from its loops.

Reiner looked at the spanking tools with sad eyes, groaning. "Do we have to do this coach?"

Shadis simply struck the wooden implement down on his own hand in an intimidating gesture.

To say the least its results were effective. Reiner immediately shut his lips, the panic beginning to set in knowing there was no way out of this. 

The swoosh of the spatula and the loud slap it produced filled the air. Reiner hissed a second later.

The crafted piece of wood came down fast and without mercy. The bulky blonde could do nothing but grunt and grip the arm of the couch as he received a spanking for the second time today. This was probably one of the worst (albeit eventful) mornings he'd ever had. He wiggled his rear in an attempt to avoid the sting of the wood but that strategy did nothing as Shadis followed his butt whichever way he turned it. He let out a shaky breathe as Shadis placed pressure on the small of his back to keep him in place.

"I hope you learn something from this young man" Shadis said.

Reiner had to strain himself to see if he'd heard right. Shadis sounded exactly like his father.

"Got anything to say Reiner?" 

Reiner simply buried his head into the firm sofa cushion. "No coach" he mumbled.

A small cry came from Reiner as he jerked his head back up. He felt the undeniable sting of Shadis leather belt come down on his naked rear. He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes as the belt came down relentlessly. He clenched and unclenched his cheeks as Shadis consistently pummeled his ass. 

Shadis focused in on his target making sure the belt made clean streaks across his students naked behind. He watched as faded imprints became clearer with every strike, red marks covering the entirety of the perky glutes wiggling before him. The red marks were discernible enough to be seen from a distance which was exactly what he wanted. Finally he ceased in his actions; he knew this part of his punishment Reiner would not see coming.

Reiner shut his eyes and clenched his teeth as he waited for the whipping to continue. He breathed a sigh of relief at the realization his punishment was over. His body tensed a second later as his coach pulled him roughly from the couch.

“Now go outside and clean up all the mess that you made” Shadis commanded.

Reiner nodded, bending down to retrieve his discarded briefs. Before he could though, Shadis quickly grabbed him by the wrist bringing him forward. With a swift grace he twisted Reiner’s arm behind his back giving him a solid slap to each of his already glowing cheeks.

Reiner could only yell out in pain as his bum was reheated.

“What did I say boy? Go outside and clean up your mess” he yelled.

Reiner looked at Shadis with anxiety and uncertainty. “But Coach I can’t. I’m not dressed, what if someone—“

“That’s the price you pay for dirtying up my house.” Shadis said, “Now get that ass of yours outside and start cleaning.”

Turning around Reiner walked toward the door with Shadis in tow, his head bowed down in embarrassment.

With the sun baring down on him, Reiner was able to clearly examine the disarray he and his friends had caused. Toilet paper hung from the trees and house in thin streaks. He could smell the rotting tomatoes and yolk which clung to the house windows and brick exterior. He saw a ladder had been placed on one side of the house along with various other cleaning supplies placed on the first step; Shadis had probably set all this up while he'd been sleeping.

Seeing no way of getting out of this, Reiner let out a heavy sigh and got to work. He was utterly and completely mortified as he went about cleaning, his bright red ass on display for the world to see. What was worse was how Shadis would give a good morning to any fellow passerby’s who happened to be out that morning. He greeted everyone with a smile, his tone taking on a chipper and happy quality as though there was nothing wrong with having a naked, red assed 18 year old busying himself cleaning a trashed up house. Reiner could feel the questioning looks of Shadis neighbors boring into his back. Thankfully though, no one bothered to ask what they were seeing, thinking it wise if they just kept out of it. After some time, Reiner beckoned Shadis over to announce he'd finished his task.

Shadis inspected the entirety of his house, a critical eye that searched for any kind of mistake. Shadis bent down to rub his finger against the sticky remnants of egg Reiner had failed to notice located directly underneath one of his front windows along with some opaque tomato juice lining the same windows frame. Immediately he brought Reiner over to make him aware.

He shook his head disappointingly before kneeling down on one knee. "Come on, son" Shadis said, patting his lap.

Reiner anxiously looked from side to side checking to see if any people were around. He'd just about die if someone saw him getting a spanking on the front lawn.

"Come on son, get over here." Shadis urged, "The faster you get this over with, the faster we can get inside." Reluctantly Reiner bent himself over to subject himself to further punishment

Thankfully the session was swift and fast lasting no more than a couple of minutes. The only downside was that Reiner had missed a total of five spots causing him to go over his coaches lap more times than he wished to. By the end of it all, Reiner's cheeks looked like a pair of dodgeballs. He was thankful when they finally went inside. He further rejoiced when he was finally able to cover himself with his briefs. He really didn't want to be reminded of the imprint of Shadis hand on his burning skin just yet.

* * *

 

Reiner let out a deep breathe as he sat on the couch, Shadis sitting beside him reading the newspaper. He tapped his foot on the carpet floor restlessly, not really paying attention to the program on the television. He stared at his coach again before letting out another exaggerated breath.

Shadis put his newspaper down to glance at the source of the sound. "What is it Reiner?" Shadis said eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

"Nothing, I'm just kinda bored" he said.

Shadis gave his student a sarcastic smile. "We could always start early on your schoolwork. I heard from your teacher you need some help with math."

"Uh, no that's ok" Reiner said. He was bored but he wasn't  _that_ bored.

Shadis laughter filled the room. "Alright, suit yourself. But just to let you know, you're not getting out of doing your homework."

Reiner groaned audibly in response. He went back to watching a program on the T.V for a while before a thought came to his mind.

"Hey coach- I mean, sir, can I ask you something?" 

Shadis flipped a page of his newspaper. "Sure"

"Who are those people in that picture with you?" he said pointing to a portrait of a slightly younger Shadis with two women. It gave off the impression of a family picture: all of them smiling and posed in formal attire. The tall light complected woman next to Shadis had a round face with shoulder length brown hair. She possessed dazzling hazel eyes as well as a noticeable set of dimples as she smiled; she was really beautiful. The other smaller female was equally pretty: she had a round face with caramel colored eyes and long shiny brown hair. 

"That's my wife Carol and my daughter Allison" Shadis explained.

"Oh. I didn't know you had a wife and a kid"

"What? You thought I was just some grouchy old man that had nothing better to do with his time than pick on you boys?" Shadis joked.

"No, it's just that I've never seen them at any of our games before." Come to think of it, he hadn't seen them the whole time he was here. Since he had walked around his coaches house in just his briefs he figured the man lived alone. "Where are they now?"

"Allison already graduated and has her own home with her fiance upstate. My wife Carol passed away a couple months after that picture was taken." he said as he went back to his reading.

"Oh" Reiner said solemnly, "I'm sorry for asking coach"

"Don't be son, she went peacefully."

Reiner looked at the picture next to the family photo. The portrait was of a boy around Reiner's age with a striking similarity to Shadis. He knew he shouldn't, but Reiner had to ask. "Um, what about him?" he said pointing hesitantly to the picture.

Shadis frowned. "That's my son Keith Jr. He was killed in a drunk driving accident about 6 years ago."

Immediately Reiner kicked himself for the heavy atmosphere he had caused. He never knew when to stop asking questions. The sound of a news report played in the background as Shadis continued to stay focused on his newspaper. Wishing to get rid of the current depressive energies in the room, Shadis set his paper down on the living room table turning toward his student.

"Hey I know, why don't we toss around the old pigskin. You up for that?"

At this the blonde perked up nodding his head with excitement. 

"Ok, let's go out back. I'm sure the neighborhood has seen enough of your ass for one day." Shadis teased.

Reiner blushed, remembering the humiliating incident from earlier but glad the tension filled air had dissipated.

Shadis bellowed out a filling laugh before placing his hands on Reiner's shoulder to lead him outside. "Come on son, let's go"

Going out the backdoor Reiner was surprised to see such a spacious backyard. It was long enough to throw passes around, surrounded by a tall wooden fence. The back porch was wide with a large grill for barbecuing along with a complete set of comfortable looking lawn chairs. Along the back fence were an array of bushes and plants, a small cherry tree planted in the left corner.

Stepping out into the lawn Reiner felt the soft grass beneath his feet, the air filling his lungs with the scent of fall. He looked back at his coach to see him in a throwing stance. 

Getting the hint, he sprinted out toward the lawn kicking up dirt as he went. For the next hour, the two men threw passes between one another occasionally running through old plays. At some point they began doing one on one skirmishes, switching out offense and defense every time. 

Reiner tucked the ball under his arm holding it place as he eyed the tall man in front of him. In turn Shadis examined his student carefully watching his body for indication of which way he would attempt to dash. A small intense moment of silence passed before Reiner broke right. With not a second to spare Shadis followed his student, stiffening himself so he could hold back the bulky blonde. Reiner smiled as his coach came toward him. Perfect. Swiftly he switched positions, halting to break sharply to the left. In response, Shadis quickly adjusted himself so he could follow his student. No way was he going to let the blonde fake him out. With a clash, both Reiner's and Shadis shoulder's collided. Using his heels Reiner pushed up to gain leverage in order to plow through his coach's tall frame.

Shadis fell to the lawn in a heap lying scrunched in on himself as Reiner dashed forward. Looking back, Reiner saw as his coach's body hit the ground with a crash.

Immediately panicking he rushed to his coach's side. "Coach are you alright?!" He knew he shouldn't have used so much power. He wasn't playing with his teammates or in full gear after all.

Shadis looked up at him, an evil smile on his lips before he tackled the young man to the ground.

They fell onto the soft dirt with a grunt as Shadis sprawled out on top of him. Memories of a time when he used to throw these same passes with his son flashed through his mind. He remembered his son being in high school, a little younger than Reiner. His sons laughter rang in his ears from when they would mess around or rough house; how he would always manage to overpower his son whether he was 7 or 17.

"First rule, never let your opponent get the upper hand" Shadis wickedly grinned as he launched his hands toward Reiner's ribs. 

"Ah, no don't I'm ticklish!" Reiner laughed, squirming around in a desperate attempt to escape his coach. 

"Too bad here comes the tickle monster!" Shadis bellowed as he attacked the blonde's sides, tickling all up and down his student's ribs.

In response, Reiner kicked his legs out struggling under the weight of the older man. Though his coach was by no means a heavy set guy, he'd realized over the years he was a lot stronger and heavier than he looked. He scrunched in on himself as he desperately tried to protect himself from his coaches probing fingers.

With grace, Shadis grabbed both of Reiner's wrists together and brought them up, using his other hand to continue his assault along Reiner's ribs and smooth stomach. He felt the abdominal muscles underneath his fingers contract immediately, struggling in a vain attempt to get away. 

Reiner felt as his blood pooled downward, his briefs growing tighter as his coach continued to roam his warm hands along his naked upper body. His nether regions were of little concern as he tried to struggle out of his coach's grasp. All of this silliness reminded him of when he was a child, before his mom and dad had divorced, before his dad had decided to make alcohol his prime focus. He remembered this same scenario played out years back except with very different results this time around. 

"S-Stop Dad! Please!" Reiner laughed.

Shadis smile widened knowing he had the blonde at his mercy. "The tickle monster won't stop unless you say 'Keith Shadis is the best coach in the world"

"What?! Y-You're crazy!" Reiner said, letting out silent exhales.

Reiner's voice rose an octave as Shadis went up further to mercilessly tickle all along his chest and neck. "Ok, ok fine! Keith Shadis is-is..." Reiner let out, the torturous tickling keeping him from concentrating.

"The best coach in the world" Shadis repeated.

"The best coach in the world" Reiner said breathlessly.

"Hmmm, not quite sure if the tickle monster heard you" Shadis teased as he moved to the boys sensitive armpits.

"Keith Shadis is the best dad in the whole world!" Reiner laughed.

Seeing he'd tortured his student enough, he released his hold on the pair of wrists and stood up. He looked down to see his student giving him a mild glare.

"What? You didn't think that was fun?" Shadis smiled as he helped his student to his feet.

A childlike pout formed on Reiner's lips. "No"

"Really? It looks like your little friend didn't mind" Shadis teased, eyes motioning to his student's state of arousal.

Immediately Reiner brought his hands down to cover his embarrassing bulge, a blush forming from his cheeks down to his chest.

Shadis watched his student avert his gaze while a thin layer of sweat covered his body, causing his skin to shimmer in the sun. It was a cute sight to behold. He brought his arm around Reiner and pulled him into a one armed hug. "Relax son, you know I'm kidding" 

He ruffled his student's blonde hair. "Well, you've probably work yourself up quite an appetite. I'll go out and get us something to eat while you jump in the shower" 

With that he led Reiner back inside chuckling at his students backside as he did so. The briefs he wore were heavy with grass and dirt stains as well as two clear rips, one on each cheek.

He lightly pulled at the frayed waistband of the blonde's underwear, looking at the size before letting it go with a snap. "Well, looks I'm gonna need to buy you a new pair of briefs too"

* * *

A loud crash rang out through the silent kitchen. "Ugh, this is fucking stupid!" Reiner yelled. His algebra textbook and papers lay scattered across the floor in a cluttered mess.

For the past thirty minutes he had tried to work on a single question but ended up with nothing but wrong answers. He felt his blood boil with anger; he wanted to punch a wall. Instead he paced around the kitchen and living room in hope of letting off at least a little steam.

He sat back down still fuming, as he heard the front door open.

Shadis immediately took notice of the mess. "Reiner why are you're books on the floor?" Shadis demanded as he set down their belongings on the table.

Reiner pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Sorry I'll pick them up right now" he ground out.

Hearing the odd tone in Reiner's voice, Shadis put the groceries away swiftly before making his way back to the table, greeted by a frustrated face. "What's wrong son?" he asked with concern.

"I just can't get this stuff" he said, putting his head down in defeat. "I'm so stupid"

Shadis bent down to pick up the scattered books and papers. "You're not stupid Reiner. Everyone needs a little help once in a while." 

Tears of frustration threatened to spill from Reiner. "No, it's pointless I'm never going to get this down I'm just a--"

The older male roughly grabbed his student's jaw. He forced the boy to look directly into his eyes. "Hey, none of that. No student of mine is a quiter; I taught you better than to give you up didn't I?"

Reiner shook his head in affirmation as an odd sensation passed through him; this was the first time an adult had taken an active interest in his school life.

Shadis pulled up a chair next to him and deposited the algebra book in front of them. "Now, let's see what you need help with" he said before flipping through the pages.

For the next hour both men sat down at the breakfast table; Shadis assisted Reiner the entire time, creating new problems for him to solve. Shadis was smiling by the end of their study session. He observed with mild satisfaction at the significant improvement Reiner made in comprehending the material. With every new problem the blonde had managed to improve just a little bit, his confidence rising with every right step.

He checked Reiner's work from the newest problem he'd been presented. He smiled. "It's correct"

Reiner stood up from his chair, a triumphant look on his face as he jumped up and down. "Yeah that's right! Fuck you math!"

"Hey! Language!" Shadis scolded as he gave a sharp slap to his student's behind.

"Ow, sorry" Reiner apologized, rubbing his butt as he continued to jump up and down in excitement. 

Shadis looked up at his student with pride while he watched the boy's open display of celebration.

"I think that deserves a treat." Shadis said as he went to the freezer to pull out two ice cream cones.

While Shadis cooked dinner, Reiner savored the ice cream cone he'd been given. There was something relieving about the coolness of that tasty dessert. The whole weekend he'd felt like his ass was on fire; it was good change of pace from how his weekend had turned out so far. For the next hour, both men sat down and ate dinner; they talked about nothing and everything from football to Reiner and his teammates antics.

"Be honest with me Reiner, were you really the one who threw the milk?"

The blonde in question rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "To tell you the truth, I was about to throw mine but Jean kind of beat me to the punch."

Shadis frowned. "I'm sorry for putting you through that son"

"It's ok" Reiner smiled. "If Jean's had missed I would have thrown mine and been in the same place anyways." He chuckled a little. "I definitely learned my lesson."

Shadis gave his own laugh as well. "Well I'd hoped you would've: I don't know how clearer I could have been than by leaving it on that big butt of yours."

Reiner gave a childlike pout as he shifted to examine his rear. "Aww come on, its not  _that_ big."

"Son, those cheeks of yours barely fit in that chair" Shadis teased.

Reiner quirked his brows in suspicion. "Well from what it sounds like coach you must really like _these cheeks_."

The man shrugged. "What can I say: those buns of yours are hard to resist. The way those things bounce in those briefs of yours, you're basically asking for a good swat or two."

"Aww come on, I can't help that" Reiner said throwing his hands up.

Shadis took a sip of his drink and smiled. "Sorry son, that's just the way it is"

Reiner's pout came back full force. "Yeah well, maybe we should trade places for a change" he smirked evilly "I could be the one who gets to  spank  _you_ for once"

He pointed a finger at his student in warning. "Hey, don't get too cocky there" Shadis laughed.

Both men gave hearty laughs; their merriment filling the room. This moment which hung between them felt happily familiar to him as though  Shadis saddened as he was reminded he still needed to give Reiner his final punishment. He stood up, placing his hands on Reiner's shoulder's to gain his attention.

"I hate to do this to you son, but you still need to be punished for what you've done."

His eyes widened in fear. "You're kidding right? What about this morning? What was that for?"

"That was the first half of your punishment." he said, "I'm sorry"

With that he led Reiner to the bedroom. The walk was a long one, the longest walk of shame Reiner had ever done in his life. The blonde plopped down on the bed, waves of sadness and fear radiating off of him as Shadis grabbed a pillow and placed it beneath his pelvis, causing his butt to rise slightly. He watched as out from the dresser came a bath brush, a belt, and a thin, long wooden cane.

"Are you ready Reiner?" Shadis asked as he set the implements down. He placed a palm on each of his students cheeks rubbing them consolingly as he awaited the blonde's response.

Reiner turned his head to look at his coach. He gulped hard to keep the bile in his throat from coming up. He knew regardless of whether he was ready or not he would get his punishment; it was inevitable. "Y-Yeah coach I'm ready."

Immediately, Shadis brought his hands up and then down to give both of his students cheeks a stinging slap. Reiner turned his head forward deciding to stare at the beds headboard; it was a lot easier if he didn't watch as his ass got beaten to a pulp.

SPANK SPANK SPANK

Shadis hands came down in unison as he kept a steady beat with his slaps. With time he switched his method of attack deciding to spank each cheek separately, alternating between the two in a steady rhythm. Within a couple of minutes the blonde's perky glutes had already turned a bright pink.

Reiner felt the tingle of his cheeks as Shadis' hand came down continuously with no sign of stopping.

"So do you know why you're being punished Reiner?" Shadis said as his hands came down on Reiner's naked behind.

Reiner winced as he felt the pain radiate all over. He wiggled his rear back and forth slightly in hopes of avoiding Shadis rough, heavy hand.

"Because I wrecked your house" Reiner hissed.

He let out a yell as Shadis, without pause, quickly switched to the bath brush. He hadn't expected Shadis to make such a swift transition. Usually he'd be able to mentally prepare himself for the new level of pain but this time he had no such luxury. The wood came down fast landing a hit in the center of his right cheek. "Ow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Reiner exclaimed.

"Are you sure? You don't sound very sorry." Shadis said "It just sounds like you want me to stop punishing you"

Reiner grunted as the pain continued to rise. "I am. I promise I am"

"I don't know Reiner, I'm just not buying it." Shadis said. He grabbed the belt from the side of the bed, bringing it down fast on his students rear end.

Reiner winced and grunted as he began to feel the stinging of the belt. Memories of his childhood flooded his mind. He hated getting spanked with the belt, he always felt so small when he did; like he was seven years old again going over his dad's lap. He propped himself up on his elbows, lifting his whole body. Maybe it was his pride talking but he really needed to do something to shake off this feeling welling up inside of him. Maybe he could actually move away from the spanks if he really tried. He found that effort to be futile soon after. Every time he would inch his body upward he'd come crashing right back down from the sheer force of Shadis belting; the force growing in every failed attempt. Apparently Shadis had caught on to his little escape plan.

"Don't you dare get off that bed Reiner." Shadis warned, "Do it and I'll make sure you don't sit down for a whole month"

Reluctantly Reiner obeyed. From how hard the strikes were he figured he probably wouldn't be sitting for a month anyways but he didn't want to risk further punishment.

The crack of the belt filled the room. "From what I just saw you're obviously not as sorry as you say" Shadis said as he reached for the cane. "Maybe we need to up the punishment"

A cry escaped Reiner lips as he reared his head back just in time to see the thin cane come down upon his crimson cheeks. He screeched at the top of his lungs as he felt the canes burn on the crack of his ass. If he thought the ruler had hurt a few months back, this was like pure torture. He didn't have time to dwell on it long though as he felt swift, rapid fire burns inflame all along the surface his cheeks. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Do you know the full weight of your actions now Reiner? Do you understand all the consequences if this were to happen again?" Shadis asked.

Reiner bit out his reply as sharp spanks continued to assault his upturned rear. "Yes, I'd get another spanking from you."

Shadis shook his head in disappointment. "You could have gone to jail. What you did wasn't just a funny little prank. You committed a crime. You're lucky that I was the one who had caught you and not the police" Shadis said with a stern tone. He cracked the cane down on Reiner with a determination to drive this lesson home. He sped up his speed significantly, cracking the cane down at a lightning fast pace.

He watched as his fast strokes came down upon his students behind. With every second the cane left clearer indents on the red flesh, at least four were already showing on Reiner's rump. Reiner's body twisted in pain but Shadis followed his target like a bloodhound. He made sure to study his students squirming lower half intently. Every time his student would attempt to twist so far as to cover his cheeks with the pillow underneath him, Shadis would intercept, forcing Reiner to come back to his original position. After a while though he grew tired of this cat and mouse game they played and instead placed a strong hand on Reiner's lower back to keep him in place.

"Dad stop, please, I can't take it anymore" Reiner pleaded. He kicked his legs out and banged his fist upon the mattress. He didn't care if he was throwing a tantrum like a child right now, he just wanted the pain to end.

In all of his flailing, he realized the man was right: what he'd done was wrong even if it was simply for fun. Guilt and sadness flooded him as he realized for the second time he'd let down the man who loved him so immensely. All at once Reiner broke; he could no longer take both the physical and emotional pain. Hot tears and snot came down in a steady flow down his face as he desperately clutched the bed sheets. He felt as though he had been reverted back to the naughty little boy he once was as he continued to ride out his punishment; shamed, he buried his face into the covers.

"Daddy please stop! I'm sorry!" he wailed as his body shook furiously. "I'm sorry!"

Shadis eyes widened at Reiner's surprising regression. It hurt his heart as he watched his student break down in front of him. He heard the sobs and childlike pleas spill from his student's lips in a steady stream; He couldn't imagine the pain Reiner was in right now. Yet he held firm. He needed to make sure this kind of behavior never happened again. Sure, a thrown milk or a bad grade was probably bound to happen but he could not let this level of trouble go on.

He brought the cane down with a new-found determination.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

The cane marks on his student's upturned rear were now a pronounced dark red.

Shadis observed his students splayed out body as he slowed his pace. The muscular red globes were completely relaxed, deflated from exhaustion until the wood would come down on them. They would jerk up almost involuntarily from the pain, Reiner's pelvis lifting slightly off the bed from the sheer force of the strikes. All the while, as every strike hit its mark Shadis would hear a tiny whimper and plea come from the head of the bed. A total of fifteen more whippings rained down until Shadis decided his student had had just about enough.

He sat down at the end of the bed and patted his thigh. "Come here Reiner"

Quickly the blonde sat himself on his coaches steady lap, letting out a sob as his reddened backside made contact with the rough material of Shadis shorts. 

Shadis placed a hand under Reiner's chin gently tilting it so they could make eye contact. "You know why I had to do that right?"

Reiner shook his head furiously in affirmation as he body trembled violently. 

"Good." Shadis said as he brought Reiner in to place a light kiss on his forehead, "I love you son, don't forget that."

Reiner hooked his arms around the older man's neck In response, the position all too familiar to him now as he cried and buried his face into the mans chest. He felt as Shadis wrapped his arms around his shaking frame, the warmth from the man's embrace causing him to bawl even harder. The sense of security and fatherly love he felt now was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's ok, you're ok" Shadis shushed, "It's all over now"

He patted the back of the blonde's head and rubbed his back soothingly as the boy continued to cry: a combination of wails, sobs and sniffles filling the room. A small sad smile formed on Shadis lips. Since the death of his son, Shadis hadn't imagined being a fatherly figure to anyone, at least not in the near future, probably not until Allison had given him grandchildren. And yet here he was, holding the naked 200 pound blonde in his arms as though he were a little boy, his boy. 

Reiner pulled back staring into the older mans green eyes, tears still spilling from their sockets as he chocked out his words. "I'm so sorry, dad. It won't happen again, I promise."

"I believe you son" he said, as he wiped the tears from his students face. 

Patting his students outer thigh he had Reiner lie back down on the bed. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he really did have a giant soft spot for the burly young man before him. Seeing him in so much pain hurt his heart, so he did the only thing he knew his student would appreciate.

"I'll be right back" Shadis said. 

Shadis left the room for a moment, while Reiner continued to wipe overflowing tears from his eyes. He felt a sense of relief wash over him almost as though he'd been forgiven for what he had done. After taking what Reiner now knew was the most painful session of punishment he'd ever undergone he realized Shadis was his true father. He didn't care about that drunk man who was waiting for him at home; as far as he was concerned Shadis had showed more affection toward him than his biological father had in his whole eighteen years of living. While both men shared the instance of inflicting pain on him he knew one detail separated the two: Shadis did it out of concern and love while the other did it out of anger. He looked up to hear Shadis footsteps approaching.

The older man came back in, holding in his hand a familiar jar of green liquid. "Remember this?" he smiled lightly.

Reiner eyes made contact with the container, a smile spreading across his face instantly. Silently he plopped down on his stomach and arched his butt up high, wiggling it slightly with enthusiasm.

"I'm guessing that's a yes" Shadis chuckled as he rubbed a copious amount of goo on his palms.

Reiner let out a long hiss as Shadis heavy hands came down on each of his cheeks. The freezing cold goo stung as it came into contact with his cheeks, igniting his cheeks with a burn once more.

"Forgot about that didn't you?" Shadis said.

"Mhmm" Reiner responded as he bit his lip to keep a cry from escaping.

After a moment a loud sigh filled the room as Reiner's tense body went lax under the older male's touch. 

Just like last time, Shadis spread the goo all around Reiner's cheeks, rubbing the abused buns in soothing clockwise motions. He picked up the muscles occasionally, making sure to really work into the sensitive spots, as well as, the areas that took the majority of the punishment. Spreading out some more goo onto his hand he applied all it up and down Reiner's back massaging the knots he felt under his fingers. 

Reiner shivered as the cold liquid made contact with his lower back, moving upward toward his shoulders. But just like on his ass the unpleasant chill was replaced with a soothing warmth soon after. He moaned in appreciation as his coaches fingers glided from his shoulders all the way down to his cheeks in one smooth motion. He closed his eyes, simply basking in the feeling of his muscles slowly unwinding.

With a start, Reiner turned back to give his coach a small, accusatory glare. "You're cane didn't have a message written on it did it?"

"Huh? No, why would you--" and then Shadis remembered their conversation from earlier. He let out a loud laugh. "No trust me none of those things had anything written on them." Sarcasm laced his words.  "But you know, I would always go get that paddle if you really want to see it again."

Reiner gulped, a blush breaking out on his skin from the memories. "Uh, no thanks I'm good"

Shadis continued to massage his student back and cheeks in a steady rhythm. Figuring he may as well finish the job, he slide his hands down lower rubbing all along Reiner's muscular hamstrings. He dully noted the lack of hair all along his student's body; the boy had smooth skin like a baby's. He felt the muscles go lax underneath him before going down to his students calves and then his feet. Shadis smiled all throughout as he heard Reiner appreciative cries and comments like 'right there' and 'that feels so good'. 

"How are you doing Reiner?" Shadis asked as he continued his ministrations back up.

Reiner's voice came out in a slur, lulled into a state of complete bliss. "You're massages are always the best"

A deep, light-hearted chuckle filled the room. "Glad you think so"

For some time nothing but Reiner's deep breathes and moans of appreciation filled the room until Shadis had finally decided he'd pampered his student enough. He leaned forward to stare at Reiner's face. He looked as though he were already sleeping aside from the small smile that twitched at the corner of his lips. The blonde looked totally at peace, almost as though he hadn't received an onslaught of spankings not thirty minutes ago. Shadis then glanced up at the clock in the room to see it was already late; he may as well let the boy get some sleep.

"Goodnight Reiner" Shadis said rubbing the blonde's back soothingly one last time.

Reiner let out a long yawn, an expression of happiness painting his face. "Goodnight dad"

Shadis heart swelled with emotion and pride before he placed a gentle kiss atop Reiner's head.


	3. Day 3

Shadis' red truck came to a screech outside a withered old home. The grass was outgrown and unkept while the house itself was made of a dark red brick with white trimming along the bottom. A shattered window was located three feet away from the scratched up, peeling white door. Bottles of beer littered the yard while broken Christmas lights hung from the withered, rusted hooks hung along the underside of the roof. Shards of glass of decorated the roof, reflecting off the suns morning rays. Reiner frowned as he stared at his home from the safety of the passenger seat.

Shadis placed his truck in park. "Well, we're here"

"Yeah" Reiner frowned.

A small silence filled the vehicle. 

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you" Reiner said. He looked up at his coach, disappointment filling his golden irises.

"I know son, I know" Shadis said, bringing the student who had quickly become like a second son him into his arms.

A stifled sob spilled from Reiner's lips. He couldn't deny the truth: he didn't want to go back inside. The man in front of him was the closest thing to a father figure he had ever come to having. He didn't want to give that up. The past three days aside from the intense punishment had brought him closer to his coach then he'd ever thought possible. He wished to stay in the car and simply drive back with Shadis. But he knew that wasn't possible.

They left go of one another, Reiner as wiped the stray tears from his eyes.

Shadis gave him a questioning look. "You're butt still hurt that bad from last night son?"

"Uh yeah" Reiner half lied.

"Probably should've rubbed some more of that ointment on you before we left" Shadis thought aloud.

"No I think that was enough." Reiner said.

Shadis glared at the blonde suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

The young man simply fidgeted in his seat. "Y-Yeah"

Shadis averted his gaze and decided it best to let it go.

The soft hum of the radio filled the silence between the two males.  

"I'm gonna miss you coach" Reiner said. It wasn't a lie.

His coach chuckled lightly. "Son, you're gonna see me tomorrow at practice"

Reiner lowered his head. "I know but still..." 

Shadis rubbed the back of his head. He always hated when his blonde student wore anything less than a happy expression.

"You know you can visit whenever you want right?" Shadis said. Hopefully this would lighten the blonde's mood.

"For real coach?!" Reiner smiled before lunging forward to give the man another hug.

Well that worked, he thought, as he embraced his student with open arms. "Of course you can Reiner."

He rubbed his student back comfortingly before an evil smile came upon his lips. He snaked his hand further down the blonde's back. He gave his student's jean clad butt a small pinch. The blonde jumped in surprise and pain.

"Ow coach! That hurt!" Reiner exclaimed as he rubbed his rear.

Shadis gave a teasing chuckle. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Have a good day son. Maybe after practice tomorrow I can give you another massage if your butt still hurts that bad or help you with your homework if you really need it."

Reiner smiled. "Yeah ok that sounds good." There was no way he would deny another massage if it would get rid of the pain. It was also a good excuse for him to shower later on so none of the other guys would see his abused butt. 

"See you later son" Shadis said.

"Bye coach, see you tomorrow." Reiner waved before he closing the passenger door.

As Reiner walked up the walkway to his home he felt a sense of hope come over him. Now he had something more to look forward to on the weekends.

 


End file.
